Redamancy
by Ilsa13
Summary: When Rey finds herself a prisoner she learns that Hux and Kylo would do anything in their power to get her back. (Written for the 2016 Reylux Fic Exchange together with the lovely and talented @orangelightsaber) [Rey/Kylo/Hux]


_Redamancy: (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full._

"Come in," Hux said after the first set of hurried knocks on his door. He felt more than saw Dopheld Mitaka enter his office, busy as he was under a pile of papers about machinery repairment costs on the planets where the First Order supplied its resources.

"Sir." The young lieutenant's voice was suffused with dread. He didn't want to report the news he was bringing.

"Yes?" the General acknowledged without raising his eyes from what he was reading.

"We've just received information that the _Scaven-_..." Mitaka caught his tongue, kicking himself for falling into the mistake of calling her by the nickname everyone on the spaceship's bridge knew her by. He prayed the General would let it slide. "I mean, _Rey_ , has lost contact with her special assault team on the field, Sir."

 _That_ got his superior's total attention.

" _What?_ " The sudden way in which the General tilted his head to look seriously at him, dropping the pen on the desk, made Mitaka take a small step backwards and gulp down a thick gob of saliva. It wasn't a secret how fond Brendol Hux had become of the young Force-sensitive girl in the last six months, and whether there was something more personal between them or not-rumors and bets said there was-Mitaka didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire for having lost her.

"Captain Phasma herself has confirmed it, Sir. It's been about ten hours since her last contact."

Hux took a moment to answer, thinking, his piercing emerald gaze pinning the young man to the spot. He resisted the urge to tighten his hands into fists. He finally stood, bordering his table.

"Tell Phasma that I'll speak with her shortly. There's something I need to do first. Tell her I want all the information she has," he told the lieutenant, attempting to suppress the urgency which rose within him. He didn't want to show concern, not in front of his subordinate, but already he could feel his heart clenching at the idea that something bad could have happened to Rey.

"Yes, Sir," Mitaka answered promptly, snapping off a salute and half inclining his head in a show of further respect. He retreated, closing the door behind him.

Hux exited his office not even a minute later. He walked the halls of the _Finalizer_ with a pressing pace, the others he crossed stepping hurriedly out of his way as they noticed his expression. When he arrived at one of the main training quarters used by the Knights of Ren, he stepped inside and asked the first person he saw, Borus Ren, a bald stocky man around Hux's age:

"Is he here?" It wasn't necessary to say more.

The man nodded, signaling with his hand toward the furthest wall-in which there gaped an open door, giving way to one of the ship's many gymnasiums. Hux headed there, fire on the soles of his boots, and when he entered, he was relieved to see that Kylo was there alone. He was weightlifting, seated on one of the bench presses, only a black tank top covering his torso. Closing the door of the gym with a slam, Hux approached the dark haired man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kylo, sitting straighter, laying his hands on his knees. It was unusual, seeing Hux at this time of the day, and he could tell something was off by the intense way the General was looking at him, as though he wished he could read his mind.

"Rey. Can you feel her, through the bond?" Hux didn't have time to lose, hitting the point dead center as though it were a blaster target.

Kylo frowned. "Not at the moment, no. Why?"

"Don't you two always feel each other's presence, in some kind of way, through the Force?" the General inquired with insistence. He had gone to his co-commander hoping to find that haven of relief, something that would tell him that everything was alright and there was nothing to worry about-but by the blank expression on Kylo's face, he wasn't going to find it here. The scream of Hux's instincts increased shrilly.

"Well, there are limits. We're connected, but at our own free will to some extent. Rey can shut me down if she so desires and so can I with her. Being connected isn't always an advantage, sometimes it's a distraction," he explained. "And I would understand that she's not reaching out to me now. She's on a mission, needs to stay focused. I told her to be." Kylo hadn't joined her on the mission because he had one of his own, leaving in two days.

" _Fuck_ ," hissed Hux, closing his eyes and starting to pace slowly, a hand on his waist, the other on his nape, caressing the skin there with the frustrated bite of his fingernails.

"What the hell happened?" Kylo stood up, growing impatient. He tried to feel Rey through the Force- feeling for that unique essence of _her_ that was so natural, almost a part of him now-with little success. Still, he remained (unusually for him) calm. "I can already tell something is wrong, just by the fact that I can feel your emotions at all. So fucking calm down and tell me. Is she okay?"

Hux sighed. "Well, that's the point, we don't know. As it stands, her assault group lost contact with her ten hours ago. I'm going to talk to Phasma now. She may have further details." He turned and saw that Kylo was cleaning the sweat off his skin with a towel to later put on his clothes. There was a strange sense of comfort in knowing the Knight would be with him on this.

"You know, there are a lot of reasons that would explain why she hasn't reported back to her team." For once, as if to placate Hux's worry and emotional disarray, Kylo managed to keep a cool head. That was just like the Knight, to remain calm just when it would frustrate Hux most. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He picked up his lightsaber and helmet from where he had left them on the floor, throwing the towel to a bin, and neared Hux. "She's smart, she's strong, and she's been well trained-" he blew out a breath, "Well, at least in the time she's been here. Maybe she saw fit to go on her own. I've done it many times in the past and you know it."

"Yes, but not on her _first_ solo mission," the General said through clenched teeth, as if it pained him. And in some way, it did, because he didn't want to imagine what was happening to her if she really was in trouble. He wouldn't lie to himself either, for all that she was a capable human being that knew how to take care of herself-with fifteen years of living by alone on Jakku as proof-still… he couldn't shake the sense of concern that boiled up within him in everything related to her, not after all they had lived through, good and bad, together with Kylo, during the last months. He finally looked at Kylo, and there the Knight could see a hair-thin crack in the General's armor-the compulsion his partner felt for getting everything under control again, neat and ordered. At getting their lover back with them, safe and sound, where she belonged. "How can _you_ be so calm, Ren? She's-She's our..." Hux didn't finish the sentence, but Kylo didn't need him to. His tone said everything.

" _Yes_ ," agreed Ren, their eyes meeting. He looked at the General with a question in his eyes and saw Hux nod. Kylo put one of his hands on Hux's nape, a comforting touch, the only physical contact they allowed themselves before leaving the room. The General cherished the warmth of the other man's skin, an island of solace at the heart of a storm.

Ren's voice was harsh as he continued, "And if anything has happened to her, we will destroy every single galaxy and every single star that's in our way to bring her home to us." He squeezed once and then started to pace towards the door of the gym. "Let's go," he said, sliding his helmet over sweaty hair.

* * *

"Rey." The soft yet determined voice comes from far away, foggy. Blurred bright shapes coalesce above her. " _Rey_." The voice says again, insistent.

She groaned aloud, head splitting with the iron hot blow of a headache.

"Kylo?" she mumbled, and the word is heavy in her mouth. The figure at her side stiffened.

"Did she just ask for-"

"Yes." A different voice, male, answered. A darker figure filled her still blurry vision, radiating calm. "Rey," he said, "Rey, you've been heavily sedated."

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes, thrashing against her bonds- _bonds?_ -in the panic of being unable to see.

" _Shh_ ," came the female voice, familiar, she knew that voice. A hand stroked her forehead gently. " _Shh_ , Rey, you're safe now."

"I can't see," she sputtered, mouth dragging over each syllable.

"That's normal. We had to sedate you-," Leia. It was Leia's voice. "-You were reaching out with the Force, destroying-"

" _Kylo_ ," called Rey again, frightened. "I can't-I can't feel him."

"I'm keeping him out," came the man's voice, _Luke_. "It's ok, you're safe, he can't find you now." The tranquility of his voice did nothing to appease the young woman.

"Rey," said Leia, voice fraught with fear, "Rey, you've been gone for six months, how did they capture you? How did you manage to get away?"

"Get away?" Rey repeated, squeezing her eyes closed and opening them again. Her brain felt fogged, still, her tongue looser than it might have been otherwise. "I didn't _get away_ , you took me."

She felt, rather than saw, their astonishment at her proclamation.

" _What?"_ came Luke's voice, suffused with fear and disgust.

Rey took a deep breath-she'd known, someday, that she would have to explain her disappearance, have to explain what it was that drew her into the arms of the First Order-but she thought she'd have more time.

"I went of my own free will," she explained, "Kylo-Hux-they have things to showme, to _teach_ me." Luke's mouth opened and she continued before he could stop her. "The way of the Jedi was never going to be my way-you said yourself, its teachings caused the fall of Anakin Skywalker. I can't-" she paused, setting her shoulders. "No, I don't _want_ to live a life without attachments, where all people are one and the same to me."

She paused, watched as their expressions cycled through several emotions, struggling to grasp each one.

"Rey…" There was still hope in Luke's tone. "We can remake the Jedi Order, it doesn't have to be what it was, there's no need to embrace the Dark side of the Force."

Rey nearly growled in frustration. "The Force is just the Force-lines drawn in the sand are meaningless." With the metallic bonds still tethering her hands to the hospital bed, she rubbed her fingers between her eyes, the intensity of the headache crackling there multiplying under her touch like lightning arcing through the sky. "Let me go. Please."

Leia stepped forward, hand outstretched as though she might undo the binds-but her brother's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He glanced at Rey once, studying her, wanting to understand how she could have fallen in with the First Order so easily. It was true, the Force was the Force, but there was inherent virtue or evil depending on how it was used. Could Rey not see that? He had expected much more from her.

From where she lay, Rey felt his disappointment, it was palpable through the air. Nonetheless, she held her head high, confident of her beliefs and her decisions.

Luke turned to his sister. "Leia, I know you want it to be true. You want your son to come home, but search your feelings-Ben died the day he plunged his blade into his father." _And probably even before that,_ he reminded himself, as the massacre at the Jedi academy flashed through his mind.

Leia sagged under his words. "You're right, Luke, of course you're right." She faced the young woman again. "Rey, I'm sorry, but it's not safe for you out there-they'll only take you again, and who knows what horrors you might face at their hands. This is for your own good, trust me. The First Order is made of monsters," she said, harshly, with total conviction "It finds them and it nurtures them and it spits them out into the world to wreak havoc."

 _CRASH_

The shattering of glass drew their attention. Finn, silent until now, bent over to collect the pieces of a dropped beaker. When he rose it was easy to see the hurt in his expressive face, bottom lip jutting out in defiance.

Leia seemed to realize immediately what she'd said. "No, they're not-they're not all monsters." She backtracked quickly. "Not everyone, Finn, of course. You never were, that's why you left."

He frowned. "I left because I was lucky enough to break my conditioning at the right moment. Lucky I had my wits about me when I met Poe." He ran a hand down his face. "The Order isn't-it isn't monolithic. Some may be sadists, some are just following orders, some honestly believe they're right and this is the only way to prove that-but they're still _people_. Forgetting that only makes _us_ the monsters."

Luke seemed unconvinced as he paced through the room. Rey knew that Kylo was a difficult topic for him, as well as for Leia-the intersection of love and hate, where emotion clouded judgement.

Leia nodded, lips tight and white in a flushed face. "There is good in everyone," she said, and Finn knew she was thinking of her son-wishing, praying to whatever gods there were that some part of that boy remained, waiting for them to rescue him from the deep, dark well he had thrown himself into so many years ago. She turned to her brother. "Maybe Rey can bring him back to us," her eyes shone with hopefulness. "Look at what you did with our father, Luke. Look at what he came back from."

"No," said Rey sternly, but they ignored her, arguing back and forth between themselves as Finn watched with wide eyes from his place against the wall. The canisters and instruments along the edges of the medi-bay began to shake as she felt the anger in her chest rising, screaming a staccato beat as her heart beat fast, faster.

" _ENOUGH!"_ she shouted at them, voice cracking, " _Enough_ ," she repeated, more calmly. "My love is not a _tool._ "

" _Love_?" Luke's face curled with loathing. "You think you can talk to us about _love_?" He pressed his teeth together, containing the rage surging up in him. "Rey, they've killed _hundreds_ , my students, my best friend, they've been hunting me for _years_." A snarling cry ripped from his mouth as he stormed from the room, Leia following apologetically. Finn held back, waiting until the last echoes of their footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Rey tensed, expecting another lecture.

"So... it's love, then?"

She sank back against the medi-bed, realizing with relief that he wasn't there to chastise her.

"Yeah," breathed Rey, admitting it to herself as much as to him. "Finn-Finn, I know it sounds stupid to love someone from the First Order, let alone two people, especially, well, especially _them_ -I just-" she froze, the words dying in her throat. She knew there were no justifications she could make to Finn-Finn who had suffered through the Stormtrooper program at Hux's order, Finn who had faced Kylo in the snow of Starkiller Base, Finn her first friend.

"No," he smiled. A sad sort of small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "No, I understand. The First Order is just people after all," he said, surprising Rey. "I know that better than anyone." He shrugged. "And as for loving two people, well, I can make sense of that. At least a little." He squared his shoulders. "Rey, if there's anything I can do to help…"

Still shocked by his acceptance, she raised the plasticuffs hopefully.

"Not that." He frowned, and the ray of hope in her heart extinguished. Finn's voice cracked in near-despair. "I would, Rey, you know I would-and Luke, Luke knows I would too. That's why he didn't give me the override code. He thinks-," he paused, unsure how to break the news. "He thinks that Kylo's manipulating you. That whatever he did to Luke's apprentices he's doing to you now."

Rey nodded, throat tight. "I know." Luke would always expect the worst from his nephew; it was what history had shown him. But she knew a side of Kylo very few people did. There was something soft in him still-if Luke could only see it.

"They're not though, right?" He pressed again, referring to the General and the Master of the Knights of Ren, checking and double checking. "These feelings you're having are your own, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, and Luke-well, Luke would know that if he just listened to me for one second," she said, disheartened.

"Yeah," agreed Finn. "Yeah, I think-I think his judgment is clouded on this one. He's not acting like himself. There's just too much bad blood between him and Kyl-Ben." He pursed his lips, not wanting to speak the Knight's chosen name aloud. "He should know better than anyone that people aren't just evil or good."

"Thank you, Finn" she said. "Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy."

He chuckled. "Oh, no, you're definitely crazy." He sighed. "But love makes us all crazy."

He paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. "I'll do what I can to convince them. I promise."

* * *

The chrono beeped in Hux's office, signaling the change of cycle. He rubbed the heels of his palms into his bleary eyes-it had been what? Three days now?

Tired as he was, he almost didn't register Mitaka entering. The round faced lieutenant seemed unsurprised, both that Hux was awake, and at the fact that it appeared he hadn't slept.

"We have chatter, sir. And Lord Ren already has a plan for extraction."

Yes. _Finally_. "What is it?" He managed, anticipation filling his stomach with lead. Who had her? Was it a ransom? How could anyone have learned so quickly how important she was to him-to them?

And an extraction? That seemed unnecessarily risky -why not just pay the ransom and be done with it?

Mitaka pursed his lips, all but shaking in his shiny black boots. "You're not going to like it, Sir. Any of it."

* * *

Kylo fidgeted beside him, tugging at the brown-tan sleeves of his uniform.

"Stop doing that," growled Hux out of the corner of his mouth. "You'll draw attention." He resisted the urge to flatten down his newly dyed hair, which felt unusually straw-like after its bleaching.

Kylo dropped his hands, attempting to ignore the fact that the sleeves didn't quite reach his wrists.

"And smile," urged Hux, nudging him with a sharp elbow. "Everyone's always smiling here."

Kylo glared at him but managed to force the corners of his mouth upright, squeezing them like one might squeeze the last ounce of bacta from the tube.

They moved slowly, trundling a large cart of laundry before them, through the halls of the Resistance facility.

"Stop ordering me around," muttered Kylo.

"You agreed to follow my orders, remember? It was my one condition. Though I maintain you shouldn't have come at all-you're far too recognizable."

He glanced the Knight up and down. Even with the obfuscations of a blonde wig, glasses, and a patch of nu-skin hiding his scar, he was still unmistakably _other_. Big and gawky and awkward-long limbs and long face and dammit if Hux didn't want to just slam him up against the wall and make him smile in earnest- _no_. No time for weird hallway fantasies Hux. That's just the adrenaline talking.

"And you're not, General?" Scowled Kylo, "And that's ignoring the fact that you haven't slept for _days_."

"I've slept."

"I can feel that you haven't."

"Well, I wasn't going to entrust this mission to anyone else," Hux declared firmly.

Two techs were coming down the hallway towards them, chatting amiably amongst themselves. Hux held his breath as they approached, but they merely nodded politely and kept walking.

He blew out a breath once they'd turned the corner. "Security is abysmal here. I've half a mind to comm your mother about it when we get back to the _Finalizer_."

Kylo nearly choked. "Are you insane? Just be grateful. How little sleep have you had?"

"Little enough to agree to go along with this ridiculous plan."

"This 'ridiculous plan' is working, if you hadn't noticed."

Hux brought them up short. They had reached their destination, a computer terminal inset in the wall. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he tapped out a command into the terminal keyboard.

A loud beep blared.

"Kriff, Hux, what was that?" sputtered Kylo, and Hux felt a sudden pressure as though all the air in the hallway was trying to fight its way suddenly outward. The _Force_. Of course Kylo would lose his handle on it when he was startled.

"Control yourself." He snapped. "My query isn't working, I'm looking for the cell block."

Kylo shouldered him roughly out of the way despite his protests. "They won't keep her in the cell block. At least, my Uncle wont, he'd think that- _uncivilized_." He rolled the word around his mouth in disgust. "No. They think they're doing this for her own good, I'm sure of it."

He tapped at the keys before jabbing a thick finger at the screen. "There," he said eventually, and closed his eyes momentarily. "Yes. I can feel her, but it's faint."

"The medi-bay it is then," agreed Hux. "Now where is it?"

"Not far," he said, steering Hux back to the laundry cart. "Just follow me."

They wove slowly through the corridors, keeping themselves at a steady pace though every muscle in their bodies was screaming at them to run, to chase, to find. Kylo's head pounded from the effort of pushing through his Uncle's barrier, of feeling Rey. She was close now, so close, and yet he wouldn't be satisfied until he had her safe in his arms once more.

Unthinking, he turned the corner, which brought him face to face with-with the _traitor_.

He coughed loudly, to cover the choked noise of surprise that had slipped from his lips. With his mind so focused on Rey he hadn't properly surveyed his surroundings. He could feel Hux's glare on the back of his head-he was never going to hear the end of this.

The stormtrooper's eyes narrowed, studying Kylo's face with a crackling intensity. Taking in the blonde hair and bespectacled visage. His dark eyes tracked up and down and he opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again.

Kylo willed Hux to be silent. He might pass undetected by sight but if there was one thing a stormtrooper would remember it would be his General's _voice_.

Kylo coughed again, in an attempt to camouflage the silence- _did he recognize them? Would he cry out? Could Kylo knock him unconscious with the Force before he managed?_ -and was struck with sudden inspiration.

"Not feeling well," he rasped, making his throat sound harsh, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to look smaller, more pathetic. "Can you point me to the medi-bay?"

Finn's eyes narrowed shrewdly but his tone was casual. "Of course." He gestured behind him, "Just through those doors." He almost moved as though to follow them-Hux and Kylo had surged forward at his words, eager to reach the doorway-but thought better of it, turning instead to make his way down the corridor. "Easy to get lost in this place, isn't it?" He chuckled, more to himself than them. _Rey, you owe me_ , he thought to himself. And then he was gone.

The doors were heavy with the weight of expectation as they shoved their way through. The medi-bay, thankfully, was empty-courtesy of the late hour-save for a small, worn figure in the corner, wrists strapped tightly to the cot upon which she was stretched out.

The Force _sang_. Humming and thrumming, a pulsing beat that thudded in his chest adjacent to his heartbeat.

Kylo's breath left his lips in a sharp cry before he could stop it. Hux was already moving, reckless in his sleep deprived state, running to her side as fast as he could, boots skittering over the shiny-slick tile of the medi-bay. It startles Kylo into freezing, he's never known Hux to be impulsive, never known him to throw caution to the wind.

He followed more sedately, almost afraid of what he might find. What lies had they told her about him? And-and what truths? Would she even want to return? The thought thudded like an arrow into his chest and his heart quickened into a shuddering staccato.

He reached her side. Hux was already fiddling with her restraints, pressing a small override mechanism to the lock, popping them open. Kylo kept his eyes on Hux's hands, taking in the swift motions of elegant fingers, noting the slight tremor, avoiding Rey's face.

"Hux? K-Kylo?" came a voice that was nearly a breath and he does it, he looks, quick like ripping off a bacta patch and it's her, oh _kriff_ it's her, every freckle and wisp of hair just like he remembers them and even though it's only been days it felt like a lifetime since she was safe in his arms.

Hux squeezes her hand. " _Shh_ , Rey, you're alright, it's us. It's us." He turns to Kylo. "They've sedated her. They've probably done it every night so she wouldn't escape with the Force. I've stopped the drip but she's going to be out of it for a little while."

He nods, barely hearing the words as his eyes struggle to drink in every inch of her face.

Hux squeezed his shoulder. "I know, Kylo, I know. But I need you to focus. She's going to be fine, we just need to get her out of here." And there was the Hux he knew, level headed and rational as always. Kylo shuddered under the other man's touch, he'd never had that gift-never been able to push away his emotions until it was the proper time for them. He felt a touch at his wrist and looked down to see Rey's hand on his.

"Missed you." Her grip was tight on his. "Thought you'd be here sooner," she teased, words slurred from the sedation but it was her, that same Rey as ever; warm and clever and funny.

Hux laughed and it was almost a sob, relief bubbling up from the pit of his stomach as he moved to the other cuff.

Kylo hadn't moved, merely staring down into Rey's face, oblivious to all else but the point of contact between them.

"Okay," said Hux, and the restraints fell from Rey's wrists. He reached down to cup her face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

With a swift motion he heaved her into his arms, curling her tight across his chest. He moved to the laundry cart they'd brought with them, hushing her gently when she protested. "It's just till we get to the hangar, love, I promise. You can't walk until some of the sedation has worn off. We'll be right here with you."

He and Kylo settled her into the large cart, covering her gently with a layer of linens. Kylo could feel her anxiety through the Force, that fear that they would be discovered, imprisoned anew, trapped. He let his hand fall into the cart in such a way that it might look casual to an observer. Her fingertips touched his and it served as a salve to both their worries.

Hux gripped the metal rails of the cart and squared his shoulders. "And now, we go _home_."

* * *

"Which one is it?" asked Rey, looking at the different parked X-wing starfighters as they made their way over the landing strip, walking at a brisk pace, doing their best to stay calm and not draw attention to themselves.

"The one at the end," Hux signaled, guarding her right side, dressed still in the orange Resistance pilot disguise, taking frequent and increasingly frantic glances to ensure that no one had discovered them.

The sky was melting into different shades of orange, pink and purple as the planet's two suns set down for the day.

"Fuck!" Kylo muttered at her other side, sensing through the Force what was coming. "Alright, time to run, let's go!" he said grabbing Rey's hand. Her legs wobbled under the after-effects of the sedation, but she managed to keep her feet beneath her with Kylo's support.

"What-?" asked Hux, confused, but he was interrupted by the shoutings of people far behind them. Peeking over his shoulder as his legs started to accelerate, he saw a large group of Resistance soldiers pouring from the hangar door through which they had escaped.

 _"Stop them!" "They're First Order, very valuable targets!" "We want them alive, fire to stun, not to kill!"_ They heard as blaster bolts started to fly in their direction, shots buzzing near their bodies, making the hair on their arms stand on end.

"Damn!" yelled Hux as he ran faster, grabbing Rey's other hand.

Shrinking her shoulders every time she heard and felt the blaring shots coming their way, Rey felt herself being pulled by the two men, their taller frames able to take much wider strides than hers. They were halfway across the hangar when Kylo hissed strongly and faltered, limping the next couple of steps.

"You've been hit?" Hux yelled over the noise, worried and slowing slightly, his green eyes going wide as he tried to inspect the dark haired man's pants, looking for a sign of blood. He freed the blaster he had brought with him from the holster on his leg and turned, showering the rebels with a hail of blaster fire as he kept running.

"I'm fine," growled Kylo, resuming his pace as he yanked Rey in front of him. Shielding her slight figure with his own as the plasma burst brightly around them. "Hux, just keep fucking running!" he ordered when he could see the General was merely losing time by fighting back.

The boarding stairs the hangar operators had equipped upon their landing were no longer there. "To the cockpit!" instructed the Knight. It was the easiest way into the starfighter.

 _Rey, I need you to lift up a barrier around the X-wing. I'll do it with you, just like we've trained. We've got to deflect the bolts until we can activate the ship's shields or we won't be able to get the hell out of here! Understood?_ Kylo spoke through the Force, not wasting breath on his commands.

 _Understood,_ answered Rey, mental voice faint as they arrived to the frontal and narrowest part of the ship, focusing on holding the barrier to protect their means of escape. She was lifted on top by Kylo as the General covered them, keeping the rebels back with sporadic blaster fire.

"Hux, c'mon! _C'mon!_ " Ren hurried his partner, anxiety bating his breath.

"Toss me your blaster!" ordered Rey. Hux threw it up to her and she replaced him, firing back herself to cover her men as they boarded the spacecraft.

As Kylo was boosting Hux into the cockpit-both hands under the General's boots-he finally noticed the pool of blood wetting the left side of Hux's collar. _Dammit!_ Kylo gritted his teeth. Hux probably wasn't even aware that he was bleeding.

"Get her in with you in the cabin, Hux!" he said before heaving himself into the other half of the cockpit, using his arms and the Force to boost himself up. Hux had a smaller figure than him, so he and Rey would fit better in the cramped cabin than if Rey sat with him.

Hux clambered into the upper cabin, seating himself quickly. Rey followed behind him, settling herself on his lap. Kylo did the same with the lower cabin, igniting the engines as he put on his helmet and strapped himself in.

"What do you need me to do, Kylo!" asked Rey as she slid the comm link into her ear, taking control of the panel before her, which lit in various colors as the machine rumbled behind and below them.

Kylo filled her in on the plan through the communication radio and soon enough the X-wing started to roll on the runway. Wave after wave of sizzling bolts broke across the nose of the ship, but the Force barrier kept them from any real damage.

The General hooked his helmet over his ears and slipped the one they had procured for Rey onto her head. He then strapped them in, enlarging the belt so it could enfold both of them.

"Here we go, Rey. Ready?" said Kylo through the speaker as he punched the takeoff sequence.

"Yes!" She answered, focused on controlling the internal parameters of the machine.

"Not to rush you, but I think we should hurry up. They're mobilizing to follow us," Hux said, his voice laced with the first vestiges of drowsiness as he looked out through the window, seeing several Resistance pilots getting into their own starfighters.

"We'd better hope Poe's out on a mission or we're doomed," Rey stated curtly.

"Thanks for the trust, _Little Jakku_ ," snorted Kylo, using his and Hux's private term of endearment, before raising the old tandem-style spacecraft into the air. Rey didn't mind the nickname, a reminder that everything she was had been shaped by the harsh desert planet. A testament to her strength. _Little Jakku_ meant a lot of things to the two men, but mainly it was their tongue-in-cheek way of honoring her resilience and resourcefulness. Their way of telling her she was smart, strong, and capable.

They gained speed and altitude quickly, leaving a tail of powder behind them. The pressure inside the cabins increased as they moved through the planet's atmosphere. Once in outer space, Rey reported on the Resistance X-wings following them, three in total, bright blips on the radar. "What's our destination?" She asked, anxious. They were so close to escaping.

"Forget about that for now. I'm taking charge, Rey," said Kylo, serious and absorbed by the need for precision and alertness as they flew to avoid whatever harm their enemies might throw at them.

"What?" replied Rey from the rear cabin, annoyed and offended. "What does _that_ mean? I want to help. I can fly this thing better than-"

 _And I don't doubt that,_ Kylo said more softly through their bond, _but you have to help Hux. He's been hit somewhere between the neck and shoulder. He's losing blood. See if you can get him patched up. There's a medical kit under the seat. I'll handle this._

Rey's skin prickled in sudden fear at the thought that Hux might be hit. She turned, trying automatically to spin and see for herself, but was stopped by the belts that strapped her firmly to Hux's lap, shoulder and hip. Frustrated by the lack of freedom she clicked loose. It was hard to move against the G-force the speed of the fighter plane was creating, but Rey managed nonetheless. A large blotch of dark blood dampened the collar of Hux's suit, blooming on the neon orange cloth. Rey felt suddenly stupid for not having noticed earlier, lost as she was in the manic adrenaline of running away.

"Hux!" she exclaimed when she saw how pale he was and that his eyes had fallen closed. He opened them right away, trying to focus on her.

"What?" he asked, words slurred.

"Kriff, you're losing blood" Rey told him, not losing a second more as she went into action. She started to peel open his suit when suddenly the starfighter swerved sharply to one side, slamming Rey's body against the thick windows of the cabin. Had Hux been in full control of his senses he would have caught her, but dazed as he was he remained impassive in the pilot seat. Thankfully the helmet protected Rey's head from a sure concussion.

"Kylo!" Rey grunted through the radio, complaining.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to avoid them!" was all he answered in a clipped tone.

"Warn us next you take such a sharp turn," she ordered getting back at the matter at hand. She sat straddling Hux and searched for the wound, located at the base of his neck. It was ugly. The skin was broken and still oozing blood. Rey cursed under her breath.

"I feel fine," Hux told her as she took off his helmet and then hers, keeping the comm links in their ears. After it came her shirt and her undershirt. "I don't think it's the time for that... though I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed the sight of you," the General said, thickly, managing half a smile as her naked torso was revealed, all except her breasts which were covered still by a First Order breastband.

"Shut up, Bren. My undershirt is cleaner," she said, pressing it to the gash. There was a lesser likelihood of infection if she could keep the wound clean. The General hissed for a moment under the pressure. "Here, hold this." Rey grabbed his opposite hand and put it on top of the cloth. Then she half turned and looked for the medical kit under the seat. She opened it with fidgeting hands. "Okay, bacta patch, bacta patch…" she said to herself, sifting through the different contents of the box.

"Hold on!" warned Kylo through the comm link before veering upwards.

Rey held to the seat, using her body to pin Hux safely and nearly crushing him in the process. The General put his free arm around her back, holding her in turn.

"Thanks, Kylo. Are you okay?" Rey asked Hux once the starfighter stabilized. Both men answered her; "Yes."

Rey finally found the bacta patch she was looking for. She opened the plastic bag and put the square gelatinous mass on the neck wound. Then she proceeded to cover it with gauze, holding it tight against Hux's neck.

"Thank you," said Hux hoarsely, looking up at her focused features, admiring the small splash of freckles across her nose, the blush of color high on her cheeks, his arms rounding tighter around her smaller frame. She was sweaty, tired, still recovering from the drugs she had been administered the previous days, with her hair disheveled, and still, she was the most precious thing to him.

"You're welcome," Rey replied, finishing the bandage. She took a moment to check her ministrations and then met his tired gaze. She smiled shyly, her hazel eyes rising up to his hair.

"I like the blond on you." She stroked his hair with the fingers of one hand.

"Yeah?" He asked, letting her pet him.

Rey nodded.

"I like the blond too," Kylo interjected from the other cabin, listening in on their conversation as he piloted. Both Hux and Rey smiled, looking at each other fondly.

"Okay, I'm going to get us settled again." She pecked him quickly and replaced the helmet on his head, then put her bloody shirt back on and returned her helmet to her own. "What did your crew at the bridge say, about your new look?" She teased as she slowly turned on top of him to sit facing the command panels again. He nearly groaned at the shift of her hips as they rolled against his thighs.

"They haven't seen it, and they probably won't." The General replied circling her waist with his arms once more.

Rey buckled them in again and exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "That's a pity. It would show them you're not as straight-laced as you appear to be. Let me know if you're uncomfortable or if-"

"Kriff! I can't shake these fuckers off!" Kylo raged through the radio. "Where the hell are they? Hold on again!"

Rey braced in Hux's arms as they felt their stomachs lurch at the brusque spin. "Who's he referring to?" Rey asked Hux.

" _There_! Finally!" Kylo yelled, full of jubilation before the General could answer her.

"To _them_ ," said Hux, looking out the cabin windows. A squadron of TIE fighters crossed by their sides, surrounding them and shooting back the Resistance X-wings still on their tail.

Rey and Hux heard as Kylo doled out orders to the newcomers. Outnumbering them, the TIE fighters quickly dispelled the rebel starfighters until they retreated and pulled out, unable to pursue their objective in these new conditions. Not long after that, they all made the jump to hyperspace.

"You two alright back there?" asked Kylo through the comm link once they were on their way to the _Finalizer._

"Yes," replied his partners simultaneously.

"Hux, how are you feeling?" Ren wanted to know.

"I'm good. Rey took good care of me." He embraced her tighter between his arms, thankful. "She knows how to work under pressure."

Despite his affirmation, the Knight could hear the weakness in his voice.

"Thanks," Rey said in response, flattered. "It was the least I could do."

"How about you, Kylo? Is your leg okay?" the redhead man queried.

"Yes. Tending to it right now. We're on autopilot," Kylo informed them.

"Where did you even get this?" asked Rey, pointing down at the spacecraft. It was a very singular machine, even for the Resistance, not very common with two cabins. "You collect X-wings from your battles against the New Republic and the Resistance?"

"Not always, depends of the condition we find them in. But, yes, we get them and we repair them if we're able to. It gives us intel about their technology and helps us in undercover missions such as this," the General explained.

"This starfighter in itself is a rarity. Rumors say that Kir Kanos, who was a member of the Emperor's Elite Royal Guard back in the day, used this kind of X-wing while bounty hunting as Kenix Kil. In any case, very few models were made of this tandem version, but they function very well and the Resistance still uses them occasionally," added Kylo, wincing as he put a bacta patch in his left calf. "I think we got it in the Battle of Dybalak, right Hux?"

"Yes, we did," replied the General, yawning afterwards. Rey imitated him a second later.

Kylo heard them both through the radio. "Why don't you two try to get some sleep? We still have several hours until we get to the _Finalizer,_ " he suggested.

"I've been half asleep for three days. I don't feel like sleeping," said Rey, and shuddered.

 _Hux does need the rest though,_ Ren told her through their bond. _He's barely slept these last few days. He's been so worried about you..._

That made Rey feel a sting of guilt inside her chest. If she hadn't been caught in the first place nothing like this would have happened. She wasn't naive. The First Order didn't just dispatch these kind of resources for just anyone in their organization, it was overly expensive and time consuming to risk losing many lives to save one. And especially, the lives of its two most important men, the General and the Master of the Knights of Ren. That could only mean that it was their personal attachment that had put this all into motion. If she hadn't been as lucky as to fall in with them, she could have found herself imprisoned for life.

 _Don't go down that line,_ Kylo warned her, sensing her feelings and thoughts.

"Why don't you try to get some rest instead?" Rey offered after some silence. She felt Hux's body relaxing underneath her as well as his breathing evening out on her nape. "I can pilot meanwhile. I miss flying."

"I actually feel fine." _I'll keep you company if you want,_ Kylo said.

 _I always want your company, Kylo._ That brought a smile out of the Knight. _Tell me how to take control of the machine,_ Rey requested.

Kylo explained how to do so and then lounged back in his seat, watching the black horizon dotted with the occasional points of light that marked stars and planets.

 _Do you want to talk about it, about what happened?_ asked Ren, feeling the calmness that flooded her when she took over the starfighter. _Now that you have it fresh in your memory it might be good for you to get it off of your chest,_ he pointed out. _I'm here if you want me to listen._

 _You really want me to talk to you about your Mother and Uncle?_ asked Rey, purposefully phrasing the question to gauge his reaction. Through the bond she felt the slight tension.

 _Yes, if it means understanding what happened three days ago. Besides, I don't want you to feel as if you can't talk to me about them. My family might not be the easiest or most interesting topic for me, but you're-mine, ours. You shouldn't ever feel like there's something you have to keep from us,_ Kylo said with an earnestness that she'd never heard from him before.

Rey sent him a wave of gratitude and affection through their Force-bond. _Alright…_ She inhaled and exhaled slowly and then went into a full and detailed explanation of her fragmented recollection of the past few days.

* * *

The arrival to the First Order's mother ship took place without incident. The tandem X-wing and the squadron of TIE fighters all parked in one of the _Finalizer's_ many ample hangars. Due to the late hour in the cycle, most of the crew was already sleeping, with the exception of several persons that had kept watch during the night. Captain Phasma, Lieutenant Mitaka and a couple of medical employees who had been called in advance were waiting on the sidelines.

"Glad to see you're all back in one piece, General," Phasma greeted. "Commander, Rey," she nodded towards the other two, getting a tip of the chin and a hand wave in return respectively. The Captain wasn't wearing her silver armor or her helmet, just plain black clothes, her short blonde hair standing out.

"Yes, it was a very risky operation, Sir," Mitaka added. He kept his eyes downcast, as if afraid to stare too long at Hux's newly blond hair.

"Thank you both," the General said. "Before you bring me up to date, lieutenant, please take Rey to medi-bay and make sure she gets all checked up. Then, if you could get her all settled in my quarters?"

" _Your quarters_ , Sir?" stuttered the young man before he could catch his tongue. Mitaka's mouth gaped wide and Hux felt the absurd need to laugh. _Kriff_ , he really did need to get some sleep.

Everyone had fallen awkwardly silent at the implications of his words. Hux sighed, suddenly realizing his slip-up. Probably a result of tiredness and the relief of having Rey safely returned. At this point he didn't even care anymore. "Yes, lieutenant, my quarters. Is there a problem?" Rey covered her grin with a hand as Kylo smirked openly.

"Of course not, Sir," answered Mitaka quickly, returning to strict professionalism as he shifted uncomfortably under the General's gaze. He felt stupid now for not having bet more on the chance of the General and the _Scavenger_ being involved. With the odds they'd been offering he could have been _swimming_ in credits.

"No, Hux. I'm not going anywhere without you," Rey retorted. "If I need a check-up then you certainly do."

Still exhausted, Hux wasn't in the mood to argue, especially not in front of an audience. There were still several things he needed to get done before he could call it a day. Dismissing Rey's words, he addressed the lieutenant again. "Please do as I instructed." He saw Mitaka nod.

"Don't boss me around, Hux," said Rey. The lack of formal address was missed by neither the captain nor the young officer, as her words cut through the hangar and left everyone in a terse silence.

Hux fixed Rey with a piercing gaze and resisted the urge to rub his hand across his face, displeased by the exchange. Oh, his little spitfire. He had missed her, despite the inopportune moment.

"Alright then, do as you please." He didn't like being challenged in front of his employees, but backing down with grace was a skill all its own. One that neither Rey nor Kylo had yet mastered.

Kylo sighed from Hux's left side, trying to appease her. _Rey,_ he began, knowing she was only being so obstinate because she was still bristling at the fact that she hadn't managed to save herself before they reached her. _He's just saved you, he's tired, and he's injured. He couldn't wait to have you back. You should have seen him. Just do what he says and go,_ he told her through the bond without acknowledging her with his eyes.

However, Rey, standing at the General's other side, turned to glower at the Knight.

 _I don't like being treated like a child or being told what to do. I know how to take care of myself. The fact that you had to rescue me one time doesn't make me suddenly incompetent!_ Rey's voice boomed inside Ren's head.

"Are you two talking behind my back again?" Hux snorted softly, noticing the stares between them. He never enjoyed being left out of their bond conversations, even more so when he was certain he was the subject. Deliberately ignoring them he turned to address Phasma instead. "Captain, what's happened while I've been gone?" he asked as he started to walk towards the hangar's exit.

The Captain, though she was not often one for jokes, tried to lighten the mood as they moved away. "Nothing serious, General, everything is as you left it. But… I see now you've joined _my_ team, Sir?" she asked, fingers tugging at her own platinum locks. She could barely keep the teasing grin from her face.

Hux saw the intent behind Phasma's words, her way of taking his mind off the pain, weariness and frustration of the recent events, Rey's out of character behavior included. A smile creased the corners of his mouth and he nodded, "Only temporarily, of course".

The medical staff took the General's departure as their cue to attend their patients, one trailing quickly after the General and the other waiting for Rey after Kylo's dismissal.

 _You owe him, Jakku._ Rey heard the words echo in her mind and her heart sank because she knew Kylo was right. It was her fault Hux had been hurt, her slip-up that had sent them on such a dangerous mission. Through the sting of her pride Rey knew she had made a mistake.

* * *

The next hour or so was a blur as Rey simply went through the motions, her mind occupied with anger at herself. Anger that she'd been reckless enough to get caught and further anger that she'd let the shame of her capture lead her to slight Hux when she should have been thanking him. Anger that Kylo had been right, for once.

She let lieutenant Mitaka accompany her to medi-bay to get checked up and then to Hux's rooms. She got in the shower and felt silently thankful that the stream of the water hid the tears of frustration that pooled in the corners of her eyes. By the time she slipped on Hux's deep crimson bathrobe the guilt was nearly eating her alive.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kylo and Hux walked the empty corridors of the ship, their voices no more than hushed whispers. Their wounds had been patched appropriately and the important information about the Resistance and its current feeble situation had been delivered to their subordinates.

"Don't take what Rey said to heart, Hux. She's been through a lot in these past days, she's just tired, like we're all tired, and you know if there's one thing she hates it's being trapped. It can't have been easy for her, waiting for us," Kylo told the General, running his hand through dark sweat-damped curls, the blonde wig and the glasses long removed. The Knight shuffled uncomfortably, unused to being the voice of reason between his two partners. "You know she hates waiting."

"I know," Hux agreed hesitantly. "I know. I'm not mad at her. Does she think I am?" he asked, looking at Kylo.

"She's closing herself off," replied the Knight. "And I'm not invading her privacy by pressing further, she won't thank me for it. All I can tell you is she's feeling guilty. She probably thinks you're bothered by what happened."

"I see," said Hux, and both men fell into an easy silence until the General spoke again. "I feel at a disadvantage sometimes, with you two... communicating through the bond," he confessed.

Kylo shook his head, smiling, not surprised by his words. "I know. I'm surprised you made it this long without bringing it up," he informed the other man with some confidence. "We're not hiding anything from you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that. I know it's stupid, but there are time where I just wish that I was… _included_ , if you know what I mean," he explained. He felt uncomfortably bare at the revelation of his emotions.

"I do, but trust me when I say that you're not missing much. I won't lie and say that the bond isn't a _plus_ where relationships are concerned, but it can be a nuisance as well." He put an arm around Hux's shoulder and brought him closer as they walked, the weight of him reassuring. "Would you really like to be in my head all day? It's more than a bit of a disaster, and _Rey_ , kriff, do you know how often that girl thinks about food?"

Hux snorted, laughing and relaxing against his touch and warmth. "No. I suppose I'll leave that burden to the two of you," he sneered playfully.

"See?" grinned Kylo as he admired Hux's new blond profile. "We're doing you a favor, really."

"You're checking no one's around, right?" asked Hux as they arrived at the door to his quarters.

Kylo bit back a sarcastic retort, his recent slip-up of missing Finn's presence bringing a blush of shame to his cheeks. He looked to see whether Hux was making fun of him, but the General's attention seemed to be elsewhere. Probably still worried about Rey. "Of course I am," he answered instead.

They entered and paced towards the bedroom, finding Rey asleep in Hux's scarlet bathrobe sprawled out across the large bed, all the lights still brightly illuminated.

"I'm going to jump into the shower," murmured Hux, keeping his voice low so as to not wake her up.

"I'll join you in a minute," answered Kylo as he left his things and the hilt of his lightsaber on the nightstand, taking care to not make any sound. He dimmed the lights with the Force and then made his way to Hux in the 'fresher.

The shower was quick and practical, the task of washing grimy bodies through the exhaustion of the day distracting them from each other save some small caresses. The thought of sliding softly into bed beside Rey was so utterly tempting that even turning off the wonderfully hot stream of water seemed bearable. They stepped out of the shower and Hux slung a small black towel around his hips as Ren dried off with a larger white one. They talked in murmurs as they exited the refresher, discussing Rey's time in captivity.

"She told me what happened while you were sleeping," Kylo was telling Hux. "I'm sure she'll tell you tomorrow or-"

They found her sitting at the edge of the mattress that faced the 'fresher, hair disheveled, expression still sleepy, the light on the nearest nightstand on.

"You're here," said Rey, standing up and going straight to Hux, the large robe engulfing her like a blanket, the bottom hem dragging along the floor, the sleeves hiding her small hands. They trembled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his still damp chest. "I'm sorry-I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have talked to you like that," she mumbled against his skin and he felt goosebumps prickle out across his shoulders. "I'm thankful, _kriff_ , I'm so thankful that you came to find me," she looked upwards and met green-glass eyes, beautiful in the warm light, then turned her head to stare at Kylo. "I-I was reckless. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"We would do it all over again if that was what it took," Hux told her. One large hand spread across her hip as the other threaded into her still damp brown locks. "We would have tried every day until we had you back." He whispered the words into the curve of her neck and she nearly shuddered under the weight of emotion there, under the strength of his conviction.

"He's right," confirmed Kylo, closing the space between them as he cupped a hand against her cheek.

Rey closed her eyes and gulped down the wall of emotion building in her throat. "Thank you," she said again, whispered still. She snaked out a hand shyly and tugged Kylo close into a hug, reaching around the bulk of his body as best as she could. She felt his large hand on her nape, stroking her skin lazily. She felt the soft touch of his lips along her ear and looked up too see the two men staring down at her with a mixture of relief and want. Well, there was certainly _something_ she could do about _that_ , but first...

"And you're both alright?" she questioned as she inspected the plastic filmed bandage covering the base of Hux's neck.

"Yes. It looks uglier that it is. Could have been a lot worse without your triage, however, so thank you for that, Little Jakku," said the General, his voice going soft at the nickname. She grinned and he ducked his head low to kiss her.

"And your leg?" asked Rey a moment later.

Kylo turned and exposed a similar bandage strapped tight to his calf. "It's perfectly fine," he assured her.

"Good," said Rey, as she stretched to the tips of her toes, tilting her head back to kiss Kylo. Then she took two steps back. "In that case..." She traced a hand softly down from her collarbone until it touched the silken edge of the bathrobe. "I know you've both been worried out of your minds the past few days-" clever fingers teased at the opening until a wide stripe of tanned body was exposed, "-and I do hope you'll let me make it up to you." She flicked her eyes upward, worried that perhaps it was too soon, that they might be too tired after the mission-she found their eyes locked on her, mouths nearly hanging open in eagerness.

Never one to wait, Kylo dropped his towel to the floor, cock already half hard as he approached her. "Fuck, you look sexy as hell in that robe," he murmured, running a hand up along the silken texture as he pulled the cloth more fully open, but careful not to let skin touch skin, not yet.

Hux followed suit and removed his towel, draping it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. His gaze darkened as he followed the trail of Kylo's hands, taking in the beauty of their nude bodies. He too stepped closer until they were both crowded near, hands itching to touch her.

"There's nothing to make up for," said Hux, and his cock seemed to twitch in eager disagreement. "But we'd have to be the stupidest men in the galaxy to turn down whatever you have in mind, _love_."

Rey gasped as two sets of hands and two mouths fell upon her simultaneously, sliding slowly over smooth skin and lips.

"Only one condition," said Hux, nipping at her earlobe and teasing a throaty moan from between her lips. He met Kylo's eyes and saw the Knight nod, understanding.

"What is it?" asked Rey, thoughts already hazy as she melted under their touch, hands drifting low to fist firmly around each hardened cock.

"Tell her, Kylo," said Hux, panting already as Rey's hand slid softly across the head of his penis, slicking precum down his length.

"Leave the robe _on_ ," grinned the Knight, moving to suck a kiss into the hollow of Rey's throat. She moaned and tightened her grip on Hux, who bucked his hips forward involuntarily.

Rey grinned wickedly as she tugged them both toward the bed. "I think that can be arranged."

She pushed Kylo onto his back along the soft cotton of the coverlet. He groaned loudly, wanton at the thought of being under her thrall. She straddled his hips but held herself up, rolling her hips to tease the slick wetness of her cunt along his flushed length. The Knight bit his lower lip and fisted his hands into the silken fabric of the robe, trying to pull her down onto his aching cock.

Hux shifted beside them, his eyes locked on the points of contact between their two bodies. He felt his mouth water in anticipation.

Rey grinned and worked her teeth into the crook of Kylo's neck, biting until he cried out. "Needy, aren't you?" He whined in agreement. "This isn't just about you, Kylo." She pulled Hux forward, positioning him until he was kneeling above Kylo's head, his cock level with her mouth, then quirked a brow at him.

She bent forward, sliding her lips along the tip of Hux's cock, mouthing along his length as he grunted loudly, exhaustion lowering his inhibitions. She slicked her tongue around the head, kissing it once, twice, then stretching her mouth wide as she slid down his thick girth, sinking down on to Kylo's cock simultaneously.

The moan she gave at being filled hummed a vibration around Hux's cock and he nearly came then and there.

Kylo panted, overwhelmed by the slick heat of her cunt around his cock, and _keened_ as she began to move. It felt as though the world moved with her, tight and hot and dizzy. His hands went up to caress her swaying breasts, relishing the smoothness and fullness of the touch. He looked up to see the slicked firmness of Hux's cock sliding in and out of pert lips and moaned, his whole body trembling; he'd never seen a sight half as beautiful.

Hux's hands threaded their way into Rey's damp hair as he pumped his hips forward, edging deeper into the warmth of her mouth. She looked up at him through dark lashes, hazel eyes blown nearly black with desire and he thought once more how lucky he was to have found them, these strange, impossible people he called his own. A cry burst forth from his lips as he felt Kylo's spit-wet fingers slide along the crease of his ass. " _Kriff_ , Kylo…" he said, full of pleasure, almost breathless. Never content to lie back and enjoy himself, the Knight had taken matters into his own hands.

Hux rocked back against the press of Ren's fingers as they found his rim, teasing but never quite delving in fully. _Fuck,_ he thought as he arched into Rey's mouth, then back against Kylo's fingers, the sweet heat and press overstimulating him until he thought he might burst from the pleasure of it. His vision darkened at the edges and then he was coming, oh, _fuck,_ he was coming, spurting down the hot chasm of Rey's throat as she swallowed, grinning sweetly around his cock.

She clenched tight around Kylo's length as he continued to buck up into her, her nails digging into his broad chest, and he soon followed suit, spilling inside her as he came with a suffocated shout. Rey and Hux collapsed forward onto Kylo, drowning him in the press of their clammy bodies.

Ren's hands found Rey's hips, flipping her till she was splayed out beneath them, the red robe accentuating the blush that bathed her figure. "We're not quite finished," he grinned, dark locks of hair falling around his face, and she beamed in return. The Knight traced his playful tongue along the taut line of her belly and she writhed under his caress, moaning as his mouth found an erect nipple, swirling around the achingly stiff bud.

She hadn't noticed Hux had moved until she felt his breath ghost along the inside of her thighs. The slithering surface of his tongue sliding along the outer lips of her pussy, teasing her until she wailed, writhing and desperate and undone. "P-Please, Hux, _ahhh..._ Kylo, please..." she begged, her voice a raw velvet husk.

She felt Hux smile as he flicked a mischievous tongue along her clit. "What do you think, Kylo? Should we give her what she wants?"

She looked down at them with heavy lidded eyes, the sight before her like a drug, addicting. Hux's reddish lashes matched the flush of his cheeks and lips and contrasted with the pale shine of his hair, while Kylo's purplish scar shone out across his face as if kindled by her gaze. Her hands found the tops of their heads, her fingers alternating affectionate and brusque tugs depending on how they touched her.

The Knight's mouth moved to the other breast, lavishing and biting Rey's other nipple, his hand kneading Hux's still-blond strands of hair. He paused to consider the question, his hot breath igniting the already inflamed skin below. Rey whined at the loss of sensation, arching her back as she greedily searched for more.

"I don't know, General. She did put us through rather a lot of trouble." Ren pinched a nipple between two thick fingers, "Perhaps leaving her wanting would be a good reminder not to be so reckless in the future."

Hux's fingers teased along Rey's swollen slit, slick and shining from her arousal and Kylo's come. He dipped a finger inside. "Hmm... An excellent suggestion, Commander. But-," he added another long finger and Rey heaved, "-she does seem to have made up for it, at least in part."

Both men shared a smirk.

"Please," gasped Rey, reaching out with her hands, searching for theirs, " _Kriff_ , please Hux, Kylo-I'm so close, don't- _a-ahh_ ," she moaned again as Kylo licked his way down the valley of her breasts, alternating kisses and bites, his nose rubbing softly against her sternum. "Don't stop."

Kylo, feeling Rey's every wave of bliss and longing through their Force-bond, found one of her hands and interlaced their fingers. Rey squeezed tight, overcome with the warmth of sensation.

Hux did the same with his free hand, catching hers and intertwining their fingers. He grinned and slid a third finger into her wet core, loving the intense feel of her and Kylo's mingled arousal. He sucked firmly at her swollen clit, thrusting his fingers in time with each flick of his tongue. It was too much, and she felt the rising crescendo of orgasm as it pooled in her feet, rising up her legs until suddenly she came, abs tensing and cunt clenching and mouth crying.

"F-fuck!" she panted as she sagged back against the bed, the cool silk of the robe still splayed out beneath her. She felt Hux kiss softly along her inner thighs, satisfied by the smile she could feel on his lips. Kylo pulled the hair away from her forehead tenderly, admiring the sunset of colors that flooded her face and neck.

The bed creaked as the two men repositioned, falling exhaustedly along her either side.

"Thank you," she said again as she laid a soft kiss on each man's shoulder, "Thank you for everything."

"Of course," they said in unison, and then grinned sleepily at each other. Kylo's thumb rubbed small circles into Rey's hip as she traced fingers down Hux's ribs.

"Anything to have you _home, Jakku._ "

* * *

 _A/N: The following was the prompt we were given: 'Reylux. Canon-preferred. Luke/Leia/Resistance kidnaps Rey from the First Order and the men have to get her back. Can be either pre-established relationship or pre-relationship.'_

 _Ilsa13: It's been fantastic participating in this Reylux Challenge. Thanks to the fam for letting me be a part of it. I had a wonderful time working with OJ-I feel very lucky that I was paired with her. I really like the end result and I hope that so do you. Reylux forever!_

 _Orangelightsaber: It was fun to write with a partner for the first time, so thank you Ilsa for a very unique experience! I feel like I learned a lot about my own writing by working together and that was lovely! Hope everyone enjoys the story :)._


End file.
